


Hurricane Jessica

by literati42



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Jessica is intense, Lighthearted, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literati42/pseuds/literati42
Summary: Jessica Whitly sweeps into the precinct to report a missing person, much to Malcolm's mortification.





	Hurricane Jessica

**Author's Note:**

> A lighthearted Prodigal Son story? Can't be helped I just love Jessica so much and ever line out of her mouth is a delight.

Malcolm Bright sat in the meeting room with Gil, Dani, and JT. He was staring at the murder board, contemplating the evidence, when Dani spoke over his shoulder. “Isn’t that your mother?” Malcolm’s spine straightened instinctively, and he froze like prey when spotted. Gil stepped past him before he could move, “Jessica,” he said, his tone familiar.

“Detective, good it’s you,” Jessica Whitly said. From his angle, Malcolm could not see her face, but he could perfectly picture it from her tone. “I am here to report a missing person.”

The profiler stepped out of the meeting room and into the bullpen. “A missing person?” he asked his mother, worry clenching at his gut.

What he saw was overdone surprise wash across her face. “Detective!” she said with a gasp, “You found him.”

He looked up at the ceiling, this motion the only thing keeping his eyes from rolling. Jessica stepped over to him. “Malcolm,” she said, straightening the lapel of his suit. “You haven’t answered your phone in 36 hours. I assumed you were dead in a ditch.” She patted the lapel after it was straight. “And yet here you are. You look completely fine.” Then as an aside that was unfortunately still loud enough for all three detectives to hear added, “As fine as you ever do.” He gave her a tight, pained smile.

“Thank you, Mother. Your point is made. Goodbye.”

“Not so fast. The detective was just about to introduce me to your new colleagues, weren’t you, Gil?” she said, smiling at him as she not so subtly commanded him. Gil’s smile stayed natural as he stepped over to her and motioned. “This is Detective JT Tarmel and Detective Dani Powell.”

“And I am Mrs…” she paused, glancing to Malcolm, “Bright? Is it?”

He sighed, “They know who you are. Luckily. I am not sure your performance would have been convincing otherwise.”

“They know,” she repeated, and he knew her look meant that this would be revisited later. “Interesting. Well, I am Mrs.Whitly then.” She turned before anyone else could speak and focused on the detectives.“Dani,” she said, looking her up and down. “A woman police officer. You didn’t mention, Malcolm,” she said glancing at him meaningfully, then swung back around to Dani, “Are you single?”

“Okay, time to go,” Malcolm took her arm.

“Coincidentally, I am extremely single,” said Dr. Edrisa Guilfoyle as she approached.

“Doctor, I am so glad to see you,” Malcolm said, “Would you mind escorting my mother out, while you’re on your way?” he asked, hoping his eyes projected his internal cry for help. Whatever his face showed, his words registered with her bursting into a smile.

“Your mother?” she repeated, “Hello, Mrs. Bright.”

“Bright?” his mother mouthed at him over the doctor’s shoulder.

“Right this way,” she said, “You know, your son is really an incredible profiler.”

“Thank you. And you’re a doctor you said? How accomplished…”

Malcolm looked at Gil, “They are arranging a marriage.”

Gil’s eyes laughed even as he cupped Malcolm’s neck. “You’ll be fine. Dr. Edrisa is not rich enough to keep your mother’s attention long.”

“And I thought your father was why you are messed up,” JT said. Gil shot him a look. “Too far?”

“She’s a hurricane,” Malcolm said, ignoring the detective, “She pushes through, and the only thing you can do is hunker down until she goes past.”

Gil shook his head, squeezing Malcolm’s neck lightly. “Bright, you should call her back.”

“You’re agreeing with my mother? Was there a frost in hell just now?”

Gil raised an eyebrow slightly. “She worries about you,” he said so only Malcolm could hear. “We all do.”

“I’ll call her.”

“Good,” he said, at regular volume. “Hopefully that will keep her out of my bullpen.” Malcolm watched him walk back to his office and glanced to see the amused look on Dani’s face and the bemused one on JT’s.

“Can we get back to murder, now please?”


End file.
